


Twister

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [55]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, twister game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Elu plays twister





	Twister

When Mika and Manon suggested they played a game, Lucas didn’t think they would pull out the fucking Twister. They had a couple board games in the cupboards like Monopoly and even Scrabble - which Manon  _loved_  to play with Eliott - but, of course they chose the devil game.

There was a couple reasons why Lucas didn’t like this game. For starter, he wasn’t a very flexible person. Well, he was but, to an extend. Secondly, it  _always_  created awkward situations/positions between players and Lucas would rather not have Mika’s butt or Lisa’s foot near his face. A disgusted grimace formed on his face at the mere thought of having Lisa’s smelly feet this close to his face.

“Come on, Kitten. It’ll be fun,” Mika said, sounding like Lucas’s dentist before he put fluorine in his mouth, claiming it was bubblegum flavored. Breaking news, it does [not] taste like bubblegum, liar.

“Fun?” he snorted. “Twister is anything but fun! I’m, not playing this dumb game.”

A couple beers later, Lucas had his hands and feet on the colorful circles.

“Okay, Manon…left foot on red,” Eliott said, reading the Twister clock, a beer in his hand.

Manon looked down to see where there was a red available and smiled, seeing on very close. So far, she was doing good.

On their end, Lucas and Lisa were struggling. Mika’s butt was brushing Lucas leg and the younger boy felt very uncomfortable. It didn’t help that his flatmate was a wiggly person and almost made Lucas fall twice.

“Cheater! You gave her an easy one,” Lisa called at Eliott who laughed from the couch, having won the previous round.

“Did not!” he defended.

“You spun it slower so she wouldn’t get a blue.”

Mischievous grin on his lips, Eliott ignored Lisa and spun the clock. “Lucas, right foot on yellow.”

There was one free beside Lisa’s foot and Mika’s hand but…Lucas couldn’t reach the circle because of Mika’s leg who was in the way. “How the fuck am I supposed to reach yellow?”

Manon looked in Lucas’s direction and laughed. There was no way Lucas would ever get it without making everyone fall on top of him. If he kicked Mika’s foot, he would lose balance and, like a domino, would cause Manon to fall, her leg being tangled with Mika’s.

Seeing his boyfriend’s distress, Eliott used his foot to kick Mika’s butt nonchalantly, causing him to fall and lose. Lucas smiled triumphantly and moved his foot on the yellow circle.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“Sorry. I’m always going to be on Lucas’s team.”

Mika rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the couch after his defeat. “Yeah yeah…favoritism. Now, give me the Twister clock so there is no more cheating.” He plucked it from Eliott’s hands and spun it.

They went a couple rounds without any topplings and falls which had everyone surprised…until Manon slipped and fell, leaving Lucas and Lisa on the plastic carpet.

“Right foot on red, Lucas,” Mika announced. “No! Not you Lisa… I said  _Lucas_. And it’s  _red_ , not yellow. Are you even listening to what I’m saying?!”

“Oh. Sorry. I’m colorblind.”

Mika snorted. “No no. I think you’re wasted.” Lisa laughed beside him. “Don’t laugh, big girl, you’re no better.”

“I had  _one_  beer,” Lisa corrected although they all knew it was bullshit.

Biting down his lip, Lucas put his foot on the red which put him in a position where his ass was perfectly perked up in the air. Eliott couldn’t resist it and slapped it playfully, causing the brunet to shriek, almost causing to topple and fall on Lisa.

“Stop touching my butt! What the fuck, Eliott, I almost lost…” Lucas looked back at his boyfriend, furrowing his eyebrows and Eliott grinned, amused by the situation.

Half a second later, Mika took advantage of Lucas being distracted and took his revenge, pushing at Lucas’s ankle with the heel of his foot to hopefully make him fall. Two can play this game, though. Lucas tried to kick his flatmate back but, while trying to do so, lost balance and fell.

Lisa jumped up, making an embarrassing victory dance. “I won!”

Lucas stood from the floor and hit Mika with a pillow, causing Manon and Eliott to laugh, watching as Mika got what he deserved. After a few hits, Eliott pulled his boyfriend off Mika, giving the older boy a chance to leave the couch and escape Lucas’s pillow attack.

“Let me go, Eliott,” Lucas demanded, trying to free himself from his hold.

Shaking his head, Eliott tightened his hold and started kissing his face, making Lucas smile and abandon his protests, turning around to kiss Eliott until their making out made Lisa groan in both annoyance and disgust.

“Ugh…you have a room, please use it.”


End file.
